Love story
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: A romeo/Julliet story without the dying, about Gale and Madge. I got this idea from Taylor swifts video Love story. I watched it & thought, MADGE AND GALE! Please read it! Not so bad. A little bit of K/P. Madge & Peeta are cousins. (like siblings.) They are royalty. Gale and Katniss are not. Madge's dad likes Katniss, but not Gale, so Madge and Gale keep there relationship a secret
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I was listening/watching Taylor swift's love story video, and I just thought: OMG! MADGE AND GALE! JFDHLFHLKAS! So I HAD to write this fanfic! So yeah... It's Romeo/ juliet type of thing... without the dyeing... I hope you enjoy!  
**

**I don't really like Madge and Gale together, but I NEEDED to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

**is a princess... being the mayor's daughter and all, but in this fanfic her fathers the king. And Gale is this poor dude. Like in the books. So Gale is poor, Madge is a princess, and They're in love but King Undersee doesn't want Madge and Gale together.**

* * *

**Madge's POV**

It's 6:00am. I get out of bed, and change from my pink, silk Pj's to a pink, silk sundress. Today is the first day of summer, and my father wants me to walk around the village. I brush all the knots, and tangles out of my blond hair. I put my hair into an elegant side french braid. I slip on some black flats that have a small heel on them... so they're not really flats...

I skip out of the room, to meet my father, and mother in the dinning hall.

Everyday, I wake up at 6am, along with my parents, and cousin. We sit in the dinning hall, and eat breakfast. After breakfast, my stylist, Cinna, choses my outfit. Today, I wanted to chose my own outfit, so when I walk around town, I don't seem like a show off to the people.

Me and my cousin, Peeta, (His parents didn't want another child to be a 'burden' So we took him in.) are next in line for the throne, so my mother and father-mostly my father- says that _'I must sit like a lady, talk like a lady, and most importantly, act like a lady.' _

I walk into the dinning room and take my place next to my father, across from my mother.

"Margret, you look divine, my dear daughter."

I smile tightly at my father. I don't like being called Margret, but my parents and the servants always do it anyway.

"Why thank you father."

We eat our breakfast, and then I excuse myself, "May I please be excused. I am taking a stroll through town today."

"Why yes Margret. I think it's amazing that you're getting out of the palace," my mother states.

"I'll come with you," Peeta says.

I walk out of the palace, _like a lady._ As soon as I'm out, and I'm sure my parents aren't near the window, I start sprinting towards the seam, with Peeta behind me.

Me and my best friend, Katniss Everdeen, always meet at the meadow. Peeta and Katniss are together, and my father approves of it. My father's brother, owns the bakery, and they both knew . Peeta is going to propose. Soon. I mean we're 23.

Anyway me and Katniss, always meet there at seven, after she finishes her hunts. She gives me and Peeta strawberries, because our father has a _passion _for them.

Once we're at the meadow only a few minutes past before I see Katniss running out of the woods, holding her game bag, and the basket of strawberries.

She ducks under the fence and greets Peeta with a kiss. She greets me with a hug instead.

She hands us the strawberries, and we make small talk.

I turn to Peeta. He's been quite... "Peeta is something wrong?"

"Uhh-um I- I mean well... UGH!"

He turns to Katniss and gets on one knee. Katniss', and my own eyes widen, along with our jaws which drop.

I guess today is the day.

The day he grew a pair, and finally did the deed.

"Katniss Everdeen, even through I'm a prince and you're a poor girl from the seam-"

Katniss clears her throat.

"_My _beautiful, girl from the seam. I still love you. So much. More than ever. So please come, and live in the palace with me... and Madge. So... Marry me. Marry me Katniss Everdeen."

"OMG! YES! YES! YES! EEK!"

I stare at Katniss in shock as she squeals, while Peeta slips a diamond ring onto her finger.

I didn't think she would squeal THIS much.

"WOW! GALE! COME HERE!"

"Gale?" Me and Peeta ask. Who's Gale?

"He's my family friend."

A man with the same features as Katniss comes out of the forest with a game bag over his shoulder, and he's holding a bow in his hands. He has a layer of sweat covering his face, from the heat, and from him hunting all morning.

"Yeah Catnip?"

"Gale, this is Peeta Mellark/Undersee, Peeta this is Gale Hawthorne. Gale, Peeta just proposed! We're getting married!"

Peeta and Gale shake hands firmly. "So this is the famous Peeta Mellark, that my Catnip is with... And that is the prince."

"Yes I am."

Gale turns to me next, "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"I'm Madge Undersee, next in line for the throne. My father is King Undersee, and my mother is Queen Undersee. My cousin is Peeta Mellark, who is also like my brother. He is also next to the throne with me."

My parents say, I must always greet someone like this, because this is the way a 'lady' does it.

He takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles.

"Well me and my brother must be going now, we must take a walk along the town. My father instructs it."

"Why, don't me and Katniss just walk you to the edge of the seam?"

I look at Peeta, but he and Katniss are to busy sucking each others faces off. I turn to Gale again, "Very well. Come along." I walk, with the picnic basket in my hand. Gale is to my left, and Peeta, and Katniss to my right, who are just talking about their wedding.

I make small talk with Gale because that's what a 'lady' does.

When we near the edge of the seam, Gale takes both of my hands and looks me in the eye. I notice that his eyes, are a the most amazing grey, and his hair is a very dark brown, and he has some stubble, left on his face.

"When will I see you again?"

"Well, when Katniss comes to visit Peeta you may tag along, or just come to the palace and ask for Madg- Margret."

"Margret?"

"That's what my parents call me. I will usually be in my room, which's window is the one facing the garden in the back, of the palace. Or I will be in the garden, I will usually reading. But remember, if you come with Katniss, I will be spending most of my time, with Primrose Everdeen, teaching her how to read or write, or other things that a princess must learn. I always do so, but I will do so more now since she will soon be a princess, when Katniss is married to Peeta."

"I will keep that info in mind. Have a nice day... Margret."

"Goodbye ."

* * *

Me and Peeta finish our walk. We stopped by many places around the town. The flower shop, the candy shop, the bakery... Peeta wanted to visit his parents. He doesn't hate them. He still loves them... they got him being a prince.

When we go back to the palace I snack on a few fruits, along with a sugar cookie I got from the bakery. I decide to take a nap.

I go into the living room, and tell Peeta to move of the long couch, he switches to the arm-chair instead. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok. I'll go get you a blanket, and a pillow."

"Thank you."

He comes back with a big fluffy pillow, with the fluffiest white cover EVER.

I curl up into a blanket and fall asleep.

I have dreams about the poor boy from the seam even through I shouldn't.

I know my father would never allow it.

But I still do anyway.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? It will process. I think the next chapter will be in gale's POV but tell me what you want it to be. **

**Please review! I hope you enjoy this story so far!**

**Read my other storys too!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Cookiez**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! 133 views already! this story is still new! I hope your all enjoying it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games!**

**On with the story... in Gale's POV...**

* * *

I can stop thinking about Princess Madge.

Her silky blond hair, her bright blue eyes, her full pink lips that I could kiss all day long... Ugh! Nevermind. Main point is that I can't stop thinking about her. Everything about her.

She's beautiful.

I wake up, and wish my brother Vick (17), my sister Posy (10), my mother, and my brother Rory (19), goodbye. I jog to the forest behind the Seam. The seam is the poorest part in the kingdom. It's a surprise that Prince Peeta Mellark, would get together with Catnip. I wonder how they met...

I'm a rule breaker from the seam. I've done alot of illigeal things. I hunt, I trade in the black market, I've snuck food to the seam, I've stolen... anyway I'm not a goody good. I would never have a chance with Princess Madge.

During hunting I can't focus. Katniss stops me and tells me to sit down on a log. I sit and look at her. "Yes Catnip?"

"Gale, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're... of your game... okay I'm not going to sugar coat it you suck!"

"I know... it's just... I can't stop thinking about the princess..."

"You mean Madge?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret... NO ONE in the seam should know but me, my mother, and Prim do, because I'm engaged to Peeta. But the palace is holding a ball, and everyone who's important is going to be there."

"Oh. What does this have to do with me?"

"You should go! Dance with Madge. Act like your a prince from another Kingdom! Just do it! And don't tell anyone else..."

"Katniss. Someone else knows. Who is it?"

"Well... RoryknowsalsobecausePrimisbr inginghimasherdate!"

"What?"

"Rory knows also because Prim is bringing him as her date..."

"Oh. I'll think about going... will they even allow Rory in?"

"Yeah. We already RSVP. And since Prim is bringing him, it's ok!"

"Hm. Okay. Thanks for the info."

We hunt a bit more, and when I get home I call Rory to my room.

"Uhh, yeah Gale?"

"I heard your going to the ball... With Prim..."

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah... Uh why?"

"We need to talk..."

"I am not having this conversation!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It would be so awkward giving my little bro the... talk. So tell me, about Prim."

He sighs, "I really like her... and I think I love her... I mean, she's Perfect Prim!"

"Perfect Prim?"

He blushes, "Me and my friends would call her that, when we were younger... and now."

"Wha?"

"Well she's perfect! Sweet, kind, caring, responsible, respectful, beautiful-"

"I get the idea!"

"Yeah..."

"GALE! MAIL! MAIL GALE!" Posy calls from the other room. I walk to the living room and Rory follows. I check the envolope and hand it to mom.

"What is it?" Vick asks coming into the room.

My mom opens the letter and reads it over.

"Uh, well there's a ball and they want me to go, to help out clean the place, and the princess outift... And they want me to bring one of you along..."

Posy walks into the room when my mother says that one of us can go along, "MOM! I wanna go! I call dibs! No! I call double dibs! I'm going! Called it, locked it in my pocket, and flush the key down the toilet! Ha, Ha, and HA!"

"Oh Posy, maybe one of your brothers wants to go!"

Posy pouts, and my mother turns to us, "I'm good, Angela is coming over tonight," Vick says. Angela is Vick's girlfriend, they've been dating for bout 3 years.

"I'm already going!" Rory brags.

"WHAT!" Posy screeches, "HOW!"

"With Prim."

My mom turns to me, "I'm good. Let Posy go."

"YAY! When is it?"

"Umm it's this weekend, at seven, but we need to be there at 5:30."

"OH! I can't believe I, Posy, Hazelle, Hawthorne am going to the palace for a ball! I got to go pick out a dress! Eek!"  
Posy runs up the stairs, and I take out some milk and cookies, for me and my brothers. My mother goes to help posy pick out her dress.

We're done eating our cookies, and me and Vick are teasing Rory about his date with Prim-Perfect Prim-when Posy comes bounding down the stairs.

"Should I wear this? How do I look? I think it's a cute dress! But what do you think? THere are going to be royalty and cute boys, so I got to look good..."

I take in her appearance and smile. She's wearing a dress that's pink at the waist line and below, and white over the waist line. The dress poofs out a little at the her curly hair goes against the colours nicely.

God! I sound like a girl!

The rest of the day passes and I keep thinking if I should go to the ball as another Prince from another kingdom.

I'm lying in bed trying to sleep when I decide.

I'm going to the ball, as another prince.

And I'm going to dance with Madge.

And we're going to live happily ever after!

If that's possible in Kingdom 12.

* * *

**A/n: Short chapter. I know. But hope you like it! Next chapter will be the ball. **

**REVIEW! It makes me want to write faster! And it feels nice to know that someone cares enough about this story to give me feedback!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cookiez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know the characters are OOC and some say this story is 'moving to fast' that really brings down my self esteem. So it takes me longer to update. And I'm not trying to sound rude but if you don't like this story just don't read.**

**Sorry it took so long for the update. Now it will be in Madge's POV of the ball. **

* * *

**Madge's POV**

Today is the ball my father is holding in order to find me my 'Prince Charming.'

He shall expect to find my future husband tonight. I shall choose out of many, many, men. Or I shall choose a few that could be good husbands. Princes and Princess' from diffrent kingdoms and even the Capitol Kingdom shall come to the ball tonight.

It's 5:30 on the dot when two females rush into my room. They both have grey eyes and dark hair._ Just like Gale Hawthorne..._

I shake Gale Hawthorne from my mind and focus on the females.

"Hello. I am princess Margret. But please call me Madge. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours. We are the Hawthornes. I am Hazelle Hawthorne and this is my daughter, Posy Hawthorne, who is 10 years old. I also have 3 sons. Vick, Rory, and Gale Hawthorne. Vick is 17, Rory is 19 and will be attending the ball later as Primrose Everdeen's date, and Gale is 25." They both cursty infront of me.

_Gale... I wonder if he will be attending the ball tonight..._

I nod and lead them towards my walk-in closet. "These are my dresses that my father and mother would like me to wear to the ball tonight."

The two girls nod and go through my wardobe. They walk towards me a little later, with a long gold, sparkly ball gown. They walk out of the room to give me some privacy. I slip the dress on, and walk out. The girls ohh and ahhh over me. They sit me down, and pile my hair into an elegant updo. For my makeup I have light pik lipstick, my nails are painted gold, I have mascara, and gold eyeshadow, and a little bit of blush.

I stand and walk to the mirror. I take in my apperance and smile.

"Princess Margret... I mean Madge, the ball is in 5 minutes." Posy informs me.

"Oh yes. Thank you for all your help, and you may be on your way to help my father." The girls scurry out of the room, and I lose myself in a daydream... About Gale, of course.

What if he comes to the ball! Oh I hope he'll like my dress!

Stop! Stop it Madge! You met him 2 days ago!

I check my clock and see that I am late. Oh my father will be very displeased at my timing.

I run to the stairs and two ladies, help me with my dress and tell me not to run down the stairs.

Music plays as if on cue, and I walk down. Everyones attention turns to the next hier. Princess Margret.

Me.

I see princes, princess', ladies, men, kings, queens, even some peasents!

I see Katniss and Peeta in a corner talking to Prim and a younger shorter version of a boy who looks like Gale.

I turn my head to look the other way, and then I see him. Gale Hawthorne. Looking much better then when he did, that first day I saw him.

_Why is he here? Is he allowed to be here? If it was up to my father then no peasents would be here!_

I smile, and keep walking. I reach the end of the stairs and everyone does there own thing.

My best friend Delly, and Rue run towards me. "Madge! Madge!"

"Oh Madge you look amazing! I love your tiara!" Delly gushes.

"I don't look amazing. The dress, and makeup make me look amazing. And the tiara makes me feel as fake as a barbie doll!" I tell them.

"Oh Madge. Stop it! You look PERFECT!" Rue tells me.

"I don't know..." I run my hands over my dress, and fiddle with my tiara.

"Here, let me!" Delly fixes my tiara, while Rue fixes my dress. I take this time to admire everything and everyone. I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. _It's all so beautiful..._

When I turn away from the party and focus on my friends, I see them staring at something behind me. I give them a confused look, and turn my body to see what... _who _their staring at...

Gale Hawthorne walks up to us, and says, "Hello Princess Margret."

"Hello."

Delly butts into the conversation, "I'm Delly, and she's Rue!" gesturing towards Rue.

"It's nice to meet you both," he says to my friends. He hold out his hand and Rue shakes it, then Delly.

"So where are you from?" Rue asks.

"I'm am... _Prince Gale _from kingdom... 13."

"Kingdom 13? I've never heard of it!" Delly gushes.

"That's because it's been in hiding, and have just came out of hiding. So, Princess Margret..."

That's Delly and Rue's cue to leave. They start to float away to leave me and Gale to talk.

"So _Prince... _Why are you here?"

"I needed a cover story. I came to see you. I had a hard time convinsing your father that I'm from Kingdom 13. Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I'm not sure..."

"I'm a Prince remember?"

"Oh yeah... then ok."

I take his hand as a slow song starts. "I like your dress. Did you find anyone suited for your _true love?_"

"Thank you and no... Well maybe one person..."

Gale clenches his jaw. "That's nice..." he says.

I start giggling at his stupidness. "What?" he asks.

"I'm talking about you! I haven't seen any other men..."

He smiles proudly. "Oh. Then... um, good."

I laugh and we talk. When the song is over I tell him I got to go. But after the ball I'll meet him in the garden. We both part our seperate ways.

The ball lags on. When it strikes midnight everyone starts to leave. I see Gale slip out the back door that leads to the garden. _Gale!_

I run towards to back door saying goodbye to people. Rue and Delly come up to me, "Hey Madge! Should me and Rue go get ready for the sleepover?"

"Um... yes, that would be lovely," My friends run up the sprial staircase and I exit to the garden. I see Gale standing near the willow tree. I walk over to him.

"Hello," he greets.

"Hello. How was the ball?"

"When I was with you... amazing. When I wasn't... not so amazing."

"Why?"

"Girls kept flirting and throwing theirselves at me. And I think your father might of figured out that I'm not a prince and from the seam... I'm glad I'm with you now..." he says as he moves closer to me.

"Me too..." he leans closer, as do I. I close my eyes on my own accord. When we're _this close_ to kissing someone yells my name in horror. And not just anyone... my father...

_"MARGRET!"_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter up soon. Please review! I'll give you a shoutout!**

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games.**

* * *

"Daddy!" I say in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"Delly and Madge asked me where you were so I told them I would come to find you. And who is he..."

"Umm, he's Prince Gale... from kingdom-"

"GALE! Where are you!? We're leaving now!" Katniss hollers coming into the garden. "Oh! There you are... uh oh."

"Katniss?" my father says, "How do you know Prince Gale?"

"Prince Gale? He's not a prince! He's my cousin," I can practically see the clogs in her head turning when every thing fits together. "Oh!" she's says a second before my father turns towards us.

"Your her cousin! He's his cousin! Margret! Why did you lie to me? Get inside-"

"But daddy! I-"

"Now." I push past him but I don't disappear. I linger in the doorway. I watch as my father walks towards Gale, and says, "I shall not have my daughter running around with a boy from the seam."

"In all honesty, sir, Katniss is also from the seam..."

"But Peeta isn't my son. He's my nephew. Now listen to me, leave, and don't come back here or I will have my guards behead you! Now go!"

When my father turns to come inside, I scatter to the spiral staircase. Gale follows my father threw the castle towards the front door.

"No! Please don't go! No!" I make a move towards him but my father tells me, "Margret. Don't move. This boy is leaving. And never returning!"

"Just let me tell him one thing. Please," my father nods and I run towards Gale and give him a great hug. " Come back for me. I'll be waiting. We could do it. All there's left to do is run," I whisper in his ear.

He nods, "Tomorrow night. Meet me at in the meadow," and then he's gone. Just like that.

* * *

The next night I slip out of the castle while everyone's sleeping. I go out the back door and down the four stairs. I walk across the stepping stones, and away from the castle.

I walk pass the town, making sure to stay away from the people still out at this time. I scowl at them, _'they're suppose to be sleeping,' _I make a note to tell my father people are still awake this late.

I slink past the seam. Making sure to stay in the shadows of the dimly lit homes. I step in something gooey and I frown, tomorrow I'll need to work on getting that off my shoe. I hear a squeaking noise and I turn towards it. When I notice two rodents fighting over some scraps of food I squeal, "Eek! A rat!" I run the rest of the way to the meadow. Past homes, into puddles, and flying over garbage. When I dodge a tree I fall onto my knees, hands hitting the damp green grass, and I work on getting my breathing even again. When I look up, I find my self at the start of the magnificence meadow. When I turn my head, I see Gale smiling at me.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hi. So where are we going to go?" I manage to ask.

"Hmm... come with me," He grabs my hand and takes me back into the seam, and we slip into town.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. "Anyone could see us and my father would kill!"

"That's why we need to keep quite because we're dead if we don't. I just want to walk around. Talk to you. That kinda stuff."

"Oh. Ok, so... what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what's your favorite color?"

"Oh, I love the color pink! How about you?"

Gale barks out a laugh, "Of course! And I like the color green."

"Oh that's nice. Hm... tell me about your family!" I smile, and we keep talking for the rest of the night. We escape this kingdom for a while. We escape from everything. The fact that he's from the seam, that my father could force me to marry someone else in the kingdom, that my father doesn't approve of him. That I was royalty and a scarlet letter and could be shunned from others for being seen with him... We let go of all our worries.

When I finally do need to get back home, I give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him, I really like you... and right now your everything to me."

He smiles. "We could just run away from here. Go live in a different kingdom or even the woods! I would know how to survive... I could help you too."

I laugh, "I wish but that's crazy! I have many duties I need to fulfill here, in this kingdom."

"I guess... when can I see you again?"

"How about next week? The same time as today but instead your taking me to the forest! And after that... We'll go back to the garden. I'll want to show you my horse."

"You have a horse?"

"Of course. The castle's land is so large! The horses have more than enough room to run around! We also have a stable for them!"

" Wow. That's amazing!"

"It really is... so. I'll see you next week?"

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning I'm called downstairs. There's a difference in the atmosphere today. Everyone's seted at the dinning table, ready for breakfast. Peeta smiles sadly at me, and the castle keeper shakes her head sadly. I look over to my parents. They're both smiling happily. In fact they're piratically glowing!

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, honey, we've found you a husband!" My mother tells me.

"What! Who!" I screech.

"Prince Cato, of Kingdom 2."

"You mean that guy that Delly was drooling over all night at the ball?"

"Yes. That's the one!" My father says happily.

"When's the wedding!?"

"In two months. And it's here! He even came in today to help plan it!"

"But... I've never met him!"

Just then a boy-no, a _man_-walks through the door, "Where's my future queen!?"

I gasp, but put on a fake smile and greet him, "You must be Cato... I'm Madge."

He pulls me over to him, and slings his arm around me. "Yes, Madge. My future bride to be..."

Yes. _His _future bride to be.

This could not get any worse.

* * *

**A/N:**** I will be updating this story every other week.**

*****Chapter Question:*** (Answer in reviews.)**

**What are you doing this weekend? **

**I'm going to dance class, and my friends birthday party.**


End file.
